


Meat Lovers

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: The Danvers sister could't live without meat in their life. Their girlfriends however is trying really hard to fix this. The Danvers sister is each other's safe place in terms of junk food.





	Meat Lovers

警探不是個朝九晚五的工作,在 DEO 工作的 Alex 也時不時有 突發狀況而必須跨夜留守,她們倆實在都沒有時間煮飯。

吃素的 Maggie 有一堆口袋名單,但自從吃過她推的素豆奶冰 淇淋後,Alex 就不再相信 Maggie 所謂的味道跟葷的沒兩樣這種話。 該死的!有時候就是想要吃肉呀!

Kara 愛死所有不健康的食物,包括漢堡薯條炸雞披蕯義大利 麵等含高熱量高澱粉的速食,或是巧克力波士頓派動物餅乾各種 不營養的零食。但自從跟 Lena 定期早午餐約會後,她第一次把甘 藍菜當作主食,要不是看 Lena 水汪汪的大眼問她:「難道 Kara 妳 不喜歡吃蔬菜嗎?」讓她硬是把那句:「這算什麼鬼主食!」吞回 去。但她實在快要受不了了!妳怎麼能拿穀片、水果、優酪當一 餐,沒有麵包就不是一餐呀!!!

這也讓每週四的姊妹之夜成為 Danvers 姐妹的心靈慰藉。

Kara:「我把全城妳想得到的垃圾食物都買來了! 五人份的鍋貼,兩塊大披蕯,三份 In-N-Out 的 double double 套餐外 加飄浮沙士,加兩球香草冰淇淋那種。」

Alex::「Thank god 我也快要受不了 Maggie 的素冰淇淋,冰淇 淋怎麼可以不用牛奶,那簡直是種罪惡!」

這時 Alex 的 Facetime 響了,是 Maggie。

Alex 緊張的跟 Kara 說:「幫我接,我怕我會受不了 Maggie 的攻勢。」

Kara 拿起 Alex 電話滑開通話鍵,有些過於熱情的:「嗨 Maggie!」 另一邊的 Maggie:「喔嗨 Kara,我的女孩呢?」

Kara 露出無辜小狗眼:「她正在準備晚餐,怎麼了嗎?」 Maggie 笑說:「得了吧,我現在已經對 Danvers 姐妹的狗狗眼50%免疫了。」Kara 識相的把手機轉向在廚房的 Alex,只見 Maggie 提高了音量:「Alex 我知道妳沒我看著就會亂吃東西,但記得要配 一些水果,不然回家我會懲罰妳哦!」

「我知道了啦~」從廚房傳來 Alex 的哀號聲。 「乖乖吃水果,我也會獎勵妳的」Maggie 邊說邊眨眼。 「喔?妳要怎麼獎勵我呢?」Alex 挑眉。 「啦啦啦~我還在這,妳可以回去再說嗎?」Kara 眉頭皺得都快要可以夾死蒼蠅「我沒有很想知道 Maggie 妳都是怎麼獎勵我姊的!」

「哈好,Alex 晚上見~掰啦 Little Danvers!」

Kara 裝作生氣抱怨:「妳們有時候真的恩愛的很噁心。」 Alex 反唇相譏:「妳跟 Lena 也不差啊,想想那布滿辦公室的玫瑰花。」

Kara 一想到 Lena 毫不節制的感謝她這位「好朋友」,臉紅了起來。

Alex 放過調侃妹妹:「來吧!我們看看這次要來狂看一整季什麼呢?」

Kara:「我要看唐頓庄園(Downton Abbey)!!!」

Alex:「我們已經看過好幾次啦!我知道妳非常喜歡 Matthew 和 Mary,但不考慮別的嗎?像是一起看神煩警探(Brooklyn 99)之類的?」

Kara:「Nine-Nine!Jake 和 Amy 也好可愛!但 Alex,妳不能女 朋友是位警探就拼命把相關的東西和作品都看完啊!」

Alex:「我才沒有!」

Kara:「妳有!連 Every Breath You Take 都變成妳的手機鈴聲了, 只因為原唱是 Police!我們珍貴的姊妹之夜一定要......」

Alex:「好好好,我們看唐頓庄園就是了。」

說到 Maggie 吃素這件事,倒不是因為宗教信仰,而是為了環保。

Alex 也因為跟著 Maggie 參加了些女同志的聚會而認識城裡好多間素食餐廳,即便 Alex百般不願意承認有些真的很好吃,好吃到她想帶著 Kara 再訪了。

畢竟 Kara 都說了:「我們要死守肉食主義者的最後防線呀! 完全沒有肉的一餐是不能接受的!」

剛好 Maggie 和 Alex 最近在想要不要請個長一點的假,像是一 週,去個遠一點的地方。Alex 戴著大眼鏡,邊看亞洲各個觀光景點。

Maggie 探頭看了下銀幕跟 Alex 說:「我不吃肉,除非吃蟲可以 當作是環保的能量來源。」指著 Alex 滑到的首爾梨泰院蟲蟲大餐食記網誌。

Alex 皺起眉頭:「我們還是找些比較『不環保』的食物吧!」 馬上把分頁關掉。

Maggie 大笑:「鬧著妳玩的,我不會要妳吃這個啦!但我自己 倒是想試試看!」

Alex 想到這就一陣惡寒,不行不行姊妹之夜是最後一塊聖土, 她很愛 Maggie 也不能讓她的素冰淇淋「入侵」!

另一方面 Kara 身邊不是健身狂的現任老闆,就是小鳥胃的前 老闆,再來就是不定時吃飯的總裁。

「連我都吃得比你們健康」Winn 舉手,Alex 馬上翻了個白眼。 「別說了,你跟我們是一國的。」Kara 補刀。

但 Lena 和 Maggie 也是有很多話要抱怨的。自從她們認識了 Danvers 姊妹後各自都胖了兩三公斤,全都要歸咎於 Danvers 姊妹近乎放縱的吃法。於是 Maggie 想到的方式是讓 Alex 多進行些飯後運動,讓 Alex 多消耗些熱量;畢竟 Lena 不懂得跟 Kara 說不,只能多 主動約 Kara 吃飯,搶贏選餐廳的主控權,以及在這之中偷偷藏生菜沙拉了。

 

「今天下午五點一起去試試新的豆腐漢堡?」  
「要加薯條喔!」  
「好。」某位總裁沒法對 Supergirl 說不。

\--

「Alex 你今天不乖,繼續在下面。」   
「嗚,我只是少吃了一盤水果......。」


End file.
